bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Tarix
Tarix was the prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe. History Tarix fought in the Core War under the Element Lord of Water and once fought Ackar's army and Certavus's army at the Field of Mist and Lein's Drift respectively. He also battled Vastus's army and a regiment led by Malum near the end of the War, and was wounded by Certavus, who shot him in the arm with a bow. After the Shattering, Tarix helped form the new social system on Bara Magna, with help from other Glatorian such as Ackar and Certavus. He became the prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe and was the victor of a thousand arena matches. He became an experienced fighter from his battles as a Glatorian and won the Great Tournament many times, including the second-to-last Great Tournament. He once fought in a practice match with the secondary Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe and beat him, pointing out Gresh's weakness of relying on the same moves all the time. He and Strakk accompanied Gresh on his way to fight a Skrall. On the way, they had to fight off the Bone Hunter Fero and the ferocious rock steed Skirmix, who were threatening the Agori Berix. They won, but while Fero and Skirmix were retreating, Strakk was trampled by the running Skirmix. They then ran into a pack of Vorox. The group managed to fight them off for a while, but the threat was signalled away by the exiled Glatorian Malum. During the arena match between Gresh and the Skrall, Tarix stopped the Skrall from killing Gresh after it had won. Later, he journeyed to Arena Magna to participate in the Great Tournament. However, the first match, between Tarix and Strakk, was interrupted when an army of Skrall raided Atero and attacked the arena. Tarix, along with some other Glatorian, tried to distract the Skrall to let the Agori escape. However, they soon had to retreat. He also helped defeat the Bone Hunters when they attacked Vulcanus along with many other Glatorian. Later, he was sent to Tesara for a match with Vastus. The match was interrupted by Mata Nui and company, to tell that the Skrall and Bone Hunters had formed a united army. Mata Nui then used the Kanohi Ignika to give Tarix elemental powers over water. He later helped defeat the Skrall along with the other Glatorian. He also participated in the Battle of Bara Magna. He, along with several Toa and others, fought against Skakdi, Rahkshi and Skrall and succeeded in killing some of them. Following Teridax's defeat the surviving enemies retreated. He is currently living on newly formed Spherus Magna along with everyone who survived the conflict. ]] Personality Tarix was highly respected as being a fierce but fair foe. He was one of the Glatorian who designed the Glatorian fighting system, in which instead of having wars with each other to declare the resource for their village, each village would send one Glatorian to fight each other for the resource. He was extremely noble. Powers and tools Tarix wielded water blades that were found in ruins near Tajun and a Thornax Launcher. Mata Nui used the Ignika to give Tarix the elemental power of Water. Set information *Tarix was released in January 2009 as set number 8981, and had 57 pieces. *One Life Counter was included in the set with Tarix. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' - First appearance *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters‎'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''Decadence'' Trivia *Tarix was voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Regular Sets